


The angry click-clack

by HerMajestySarcasm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestySarcasm/pseuds/HerMajestySarcasm
Summary: Just some fluff with Pining!Steve, an oblivious Tony, an angry Pepper, three non-helpful avengers, and boring meetings.
Relationships: Domestic avengers - freeform, I forgot Thor, I mean Steve likes him and Tony's kinda oblivious, Kinda - Relationship, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, That poor cupboard, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark is weird - freeform, Tony stark is cute, Whoops - freeform
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	The angry click-clack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work. Take it easy on me?  
> I'm Australian so some words may be spelt differently. Fair warning.

Tony shuffled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and yawning. The oversized MIT hoodie he was wearing reached down to cover his hands, which he used to rub his eyes.

Steve couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across his face. Tony was just so cute. “Good morning Tony.”

“Hmph.”

“Wonderful day isn’t it?”

“Hmph.” Tony shuffled over to the coffee machine, noticing the pot was near empty. He let out a small whimper.

Bruce huffed a laugh where he sat over at the breakfast bar, sipping on his coffee and eating toast.

“B’ce.” Tony whined. “Why?”

“Here,” Steve said and guided Tony to sit on the nearest stool. “Sit down, I’ll make a new pot. Clint and Nat will be here soon anyway.”

Tony wiggled happily on the stool, giving Steve a sleepy smile. Steve ignored the way his heart skipped a beat and continued measuring out the coffee beans.

Bruce looked over at Tony, who seemed half asleep sitting up, “Did you get _any_ sleep last night?”

Tony slowly looked up, bloodshot eyes giving already giving Bruce the answer. He shrugged, “I got distracted with Nat’s bites. They really shouldn’t be,” he flapped a hand as he searched for the word, “uh,” he closed his eyes, “um.”

“Running out of power?” Bruce suggested.

“Yes that,” Tony leant his arm on the counter and rested his head on his hand. “Powering down so quickly.”

“I’m not too worried about it.” Natasha said lightly, stepping into the kitchen, Clint slowly trailing behind. “They only gave out at the end, and besides, that was after 6 hours of non-stop use.”

“Not good enough.” Tony said firmly, seemingly more awake. “If they do that again-”

“I highly doubt it Tony,” Natasha replied, “and it’s not something I want you staying up all night worrying about. I’m capable without the bites too you know.”

Clint heaved himself up onto the stool that was left between Tony and Bruce. “Yeah man, you know Nat.” He sighed, “besides, you’re bites got nothing on hers.” Clint shuddered rubbing his arm dramatically.

Natasha gave Clint a look then turned back to Tony. “I mean it Tony. You need to sleep. And eat.” She moved to look over at Steve, who had started to crack eggs in a large pan.

Steve pulled out another pan and took the bacon from the fridge. As he passed the coffee pot, he poured a mug and placed it in front of Tony. “And maybe drink something other than coffee once in a while.”

“Hey, I drink other things.” Tony exclaimed, “DUM-E makes me smoothies.”

“Most of which aren’t safe for consumption Tony.” Steve replied, an amused smile in place.

“Hey, where’s mine?” Asked Clint indignantly.

Steve sighed and turned to fill a mug for Clint, but Natasha had already beat him to it, sliding around the counter and placing it in front of Clint.

“Naw, thanks Nat.” Clint picked up the mug and went to take a sip when he noticed the look on Natasha’s face. He slowly put the cup back down. “What’d you do to it?”

Natasha put a hand to her chest dramatically, “who, me?” She smiled innocently, which somehow still came across as intimidating. “Nothing.”

Clint’s eyes squinted suspiciously as he brought the mug to his mouth when Natasha’s smile twitched. He slammed the mug back down. “Nat, you don’t mess with a man’s coffee.”

“Why are you so sure I did? Is it possible that you’re expecting payback for eating all hazelnut cookies Tony made for me?”

Clint paused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Steve looked over at Tony while Natasha and Clint bickered, who was smiling happily at the pair. Steve looked over when Bruce cleared his throat, the other man raising and eyebrow. Steve flushed when he realised he’d been so obviously staring at Tony.

But it was so hard not to. Tony, with his fluffy, not yet brushed or styled hair. Tony, with his perfect smile, the happy one where the corners of his eyes crinkled. Tony, with his oversized MIT hoodie, the sleeves covering his hands as they wrapped around the mug. Tony, with his warm brown eyes, Tony with his kind heart, Tony who Steve knew would give anything to keep the team safe.

Steve took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly at Bruce. “Another?” He asked, gesturing to Bruce’s empty mug.

Bruce shook his head, “No, thank you, I shouldn’t have even had this one really. It’s just that-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt Doctor Banner,” JARVIS started, “but I’m afraid I must inform sir that Miss Potts is on her way up.”

Tony furrowed his brows. “Okay?” his nose scrunched up as he contemplated the reason for her visit.

 _So cute,_ Steve thought.

“Wait, what day is it?”

“Tuesday, Sir.”

Tony paused. “Tuesday. Tuesday. Tuesday.” He stretched out the last Tuesday, as though that would help him remember. “Uh.”

The elevator dinged, and Tony’s eyes went wide. “Shit what did I do? What did I do? Wait,” he scrambled up from the stool and rounded the counter so he was next to Steve, who had just finished dishing up breakfast. “What _didn’t_ I do?”

Steve couldn’t help but smile, and Bruce snorted. The sound of Pepper’s heels sounded.

“Oh no,” Tony breathed, “that’s the angry click-clack.” He looked up at Steve with those big brown puppy eyes, “don’t tell her I’m here.”

As though Steve could say no.

Tony dropped to the floor as Pepper rounded the corner, furiously typing on her Stark Phone. “Tony,” she started, then looked up and sighed. “Where is he?”

Tony looked up to Steve from his crouched position on the floor. He pouted and shook his head. Steve bit his lip to stop from grinning and cleared his throat. “Uh, morning Miss Potts.”

Pepper smiled tightly, “Good morning Steve.” She glanced around, “I need to speak to Tony. Have you seen him?”

Steve could feel Tony moving near his feet, and had to bite his cheek to stop from looking down. “Uh, yes.”

Pepper looked at him expectantly. “And?”

“And?” Steve repeated, “and, uh…” He looked to the others for help. Clint was too busy snickering into his mug, Natasha was smirking and Bruce was trying his best not to look suspicious. Tony was still moving around on the floor, and it was killing Steve not to see what he was doing down there.

Pepper sighed and rubbed her forehead, “Tony, come out. You have a meeting starting in,” she checked her phone and sighed again, “20 minutes ago.”

There was no response from the floor.

“I know you’re here.” Unnervingly, she was looking down at the spot that Tony was, as thought she could see him. “There’s 5 plates made up and your favourite mug is both half full and still on the counter.”

“Busted.” Clint whispered, grinning while leaning back on his stool. Natasha raised an eyebrow, impressed at Pepper’s observation. Bruce was still trying to not look suspicious.

There was again, no response from the floor.

Pepper rolled her eyes and made her way around the kitchen counter.

“Uh, Miss Potts, ma’am,” Steve started, “I don’t think-”

Pepper side stepped him and stopped, staring into the kitchen, her face a mixture of frustrated and disbelieving at what she saw.

Steve turned to see what caused that reaction, and froze. Tony had somehow, in some way, made himself small enough to fit into the cupboard under the sink. Well, almost all of him, there was a leg sticking out that he seemed to be struggling to get in.

“What in the world?” Steve whispered.

“Uh,” came from the cupboard, “hi?”

“Tony.” Pepper growled. “What are you doing?”

“Uh, what’s it look like Pepper?”

“You’re hiding from me. In the cupboard. Are you stuck?”

At this Clint jumped up from his spot, the stool falling behind him and rushed over to see what was happening. Natasha and Bruce exchanged bewildered looks.

“Holy shit!” Clint yelled.

Tony’s arm came out of the cupboard, “a little help here?”

Steve knelt down and took Tony’s hand, gently pulling. Tony came out easy enough, standing up to stretch his back. His shirt rode up enough to show a sliver of tanned skin and Steve found his eyes automatically drawn there.

“How did – what?” Clint demanded, voice pitching high.

“I’m very flexible.” Tony winked, and for some reason, his eye’s flicked to Steve.

“Yes, well,” Pepper shook her head, as though to shake loose the weirdness of what just happened. “You,” she pointed to Tony, “have a meeting to get to. You” she pointed at Steve, “honestly, take some lessons in lying or something. And I,” she put a hand to her chest, “am going to have a spa day. A long one. Maybe a spa week.”

“Which I will happily pay for.” Tony said.

“Which you will happily pay for.” Pepper repeated. She looked at Tony expectantly, raising a perfectly plucked brow when he did nothing.

“Oh, right, yes,” Tony startled into action, “going, yes, meeting.” He side-stepped Steve, then Pepper and gave a sheepish smile. “What’s the meeting for again?”

“Oh my god.” Pepper whispered. “Come on.” She grabbed his elbow and started pushing him towards the door.

“Bye!” Steve yelled as Tony was forced through the kitchen door. “Make sure to eat something!”

Clint burst out laughing, “oh man, you are so whipped.”


End file.
